wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Skits
=Series= *The Alex/G Skit *Bill *Brett *Communicating With The Dead *Damien *Drakengaurd *Fifth Grade *Fing *Invader *Killer Anthologies *Making the Band *Pushy Penguins *The Real World *Resident Evil *Salesman *Shmellows *Super Friends *Whale Jumping Through A Hoop *Yodeler's Corner =Skits= *.Lars *12-Minute Bonanza *10,000 BC *According to Jim *The Ace *The Amish Skit *Atheist Eye for the Christian Guy *Affliction *Al Queda Training Video *Alex Plays The Optimist *The Alien Skit *Amigos *Apocolyptic Dodgeball *The Andersons *Backwards/Frontwards *The Bar Fight Skit *Big Brother Rondell *Big Tongue: A Musical Adventure *Biggie vs. Tupac *Blanket Man *Burgermeister *Bushido Burrito *The Ceiling *Celebrity Fear Factor *Chupacabra Horror *The Cocaine Skit *Cover Story *Crabs *Crow Documentary *Dan Palermo: Identity Crisis *The Dark Side *David Bowie is on the Moon *D&D Skit *Death Comes For Dewey *DEMO *Destroy the Mad Brute *Detective *The Dev Story *Diary: Jason *Dimension Hoppers *Divot *The Doug and Allie Skit *The Dream *Drunken Misadventures *Dumbass *The Economist *Edmound Takes All *Elephant Dick Man *Ellie Attack *Exit the Matrix *Facebook: The Movie *Final Fantasy: Parody *Final Frontier *Fishy *Franco's Computer *The Friedy Skit *Fuck 2.0 *Gangs of Medfield *Get The Gun *Gods Throw a Birthday Bash *Golfer and Gyrados *Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas *Handsome Paco *Hogwarts *Horror Movie *How To Lose A Guy In 28 Days Later *If *I'm Not Brute *Iodized *It's a Wonderful Life...Literally *J Is Dead *Jack Proves G Wrong *Jaleel *Jean Claude Makes a Film *Jedi Academy Music Video *Jesus: Behind the Miracle *Jesus' Foreskin *Joe Coletta Size Me *The Journeyman Project *Juno II *Ken and the Kitty *Kevin Tunell *Kill Bill Rehill *Killer Anthologies *Lambda Lambda Grafton *Laws and Lies *Let it Be *The Liam Chronicles *Link Starts A Band *The Locust *Lola *Lost Hallway *Lord of the Rings: Part 1 *Lunatics...My Ass *Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaam! *Mad Brute on the Roof *Made: I Wanna Be A Badass *Made: I Wanna Be a Wrestler *Magnum Opus 40 *Maloney *The Manor Economy Skit *Medication *Meet the Spartans *The Meleeist *Men *The Meteor *Monolith *The Montreal Skit *MTV Cribs with Matt Darian *Murder Mystery *Myself *My Three Dads *Next-Gen *Ninjas vs. Pirates *Noob Hunter *The North Shore *Not Another Jeff Altimar Stereotype Skit *The Obese Cowboy *On the Road with 50 Cent and Eminem *Outback *OZ: Season Outside *Paddle Pouch *Panic! At The Disco *The Photo Album *Ping Pong *Ping Pong Remix *Plumber *Pokemon Scent-Sation! *Popsicle Stick Skit *Pretentious Bathroom Nightmare From Hell *Project Brett Medeiros *The Psychiatrist Skit *The Quest *Randy Moss' Crib *Redneck *Regauding Gibbs *Reservoir Weskers *Richard Desire and the Intimate Commandments *Richard "Swoop" Whitebear *Rocket Knight Adventures *Rocky and Mulvoy *Sam Vogelthorpe *Searching For Smallpox *Sex and the City *Shallow Green Sea *The Shovel *Sidegays *Signs *Simultaneously Elsewhere *The Skit No One Can Relate To *The Slav Skit *Sleepy Motel *Snoop Dogg, Marilyn Manson and Dave Attell Make Pancakes *The Snowman *Soap Opera *Spoiler Alert *Splinter Cell: The Movie *Stevens King *Stop Motion Skit *Stranger Than Baghdad *Street Fighter *Sutton Dewey: The Man, The Music *Super Mario Bros. *Super Mario Noob Control *Swingset Boy *That's Why I Bought A Saturn *There's Something About Mary *Tif and Cody *The Torpedo *The Tree *Tribute to Bryan Grove *Tribute to J *The Troll *True Life: Ghosts *True Life: My Uncle's Rob Thomas *TV Head *Twisted Metal: Grove *Two Weeks Too Old *Uncle Sam *Variations on a Theme *Wazoohouse *Wesker and the TimeSplitters *Where's My Mommy? *White Chicks *The Wizard of Oz *World Cup Bonanza *The Wren Burgess Skit *You Got Nutted *The Zelda Skit =Pre-Wazoo= *7 *Bar Wars *Be Careful What You Poo *The Bingo Movie *Celebrity Wrestling *Johnny Tremain *Frank Zappa Show *The Genie in the Dryer *Randamity *Retard Hits The Streets *The Sand Witch Project *Sucker *Teddy =Senior Projects= *Fire! Story of Medfield in King Philip's War *Yellow House *Da Babaluv =Music Videos= *7-11 *Breaking My Heart *Day Old Representation *Don't Squirm *Hoochie Mamma *I Was On The Moon *Motion Picture Soundtrack Video *Purple Bricks *The Soldiering Life *We Both Go Down Together *West San Philly *X-Ray Hamburger *Zombies Are Misunderstood =Unmade Legends= *All's Blue *Bill 4 *Bugger *The Child Molester Skit *The Daviator *The Door *The Hermit and I *Really Happy Assassins *Tribes *Trouble in Paraguay *Urban Werewolf *The Wazoo Documentary